


Warmth

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, porn under the guise of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Edelgard can't stop thinking about Byleth. Things get heated.





	Warmth

It was late at night and Edelgard found herself wandering Garreg Mach once more. Even though she was wearing her uniform, the cold air of the Wyvern Moon nipped at her face, and she couldn’t help but regret not putting on a scarf. Her nightmares hadn’t completely subsided, though they were getting better no doubt due to the Professor’s help. The professor had proven herself to be much more than a teacher and advisor, perhaps even more than a friend. Having someone besides Hubert knowing about the atrocities committed against her was almost therapeutic.

A year ago, Edelgard would have never imagined becoming so close to someone. Only Hubert knew of the abuse she had suffered, but he was only her humble servant, loyal to Edelgard like a dog is loyal to its master. But Byleth was completely different - though she could be on the quiet side sometimes, her gaze was ever vigilant. Not in the literal sense, though all the years spent as a mercenary had surely trained Byleth to be on guard at all times. Edelgard could see Byleth constantly picking apart her words, mulling them over as if they were riddles, probing deep into their meanings. Did Byleth know she was the Flame Emperor? Probably not. But she could tell the Professor knew she was scheming something.

Every now and then, the Professor would buy her gifts, which Edelgard would accept graciously. As of late however, she found herself picking apart Byleth’s actions just as the other woman did so often to her. She had somehow figured out that Edelgard’s favorite flower was the carnation without even asking. And for her birthday, all the way back during the Garland Moon, Byleth had bought her a whole bouquet of carnations and similar red flowers, then taken her out for tea, where Byleth had prepared Bergamot for her. She hadn’t done anything like that for her other students. 

Edelgard circled around, heading back towards the dormitories. Even though the brisk walk had wiped the nightmare completely from her mind, Edelgard had something else on her mind now. She wanted to see the Professor, go to her dorm, sit down with her over tea and talk about anything. But no. The Professor had to teach a seminar early in the morning, and Edelgard did not want her to be tired.

But then she saw her, sitting on a bench outside the dorms, head held in her hands. Edelgard felt a rush at the sight of her, hearing the drumming of her own heartbeat in her ear. She approached slowly, hoping not to scare the professor. “Professor, are you alright?”

Byleth jolted anyway, arm jumping to her waist, only to realize her sword wasn’t there. `How stange,_ ’ _Edelgard thought. The professor had let her guard down.

“Hello, Edelgard.” Byleth relaxed once she recognized her, hand drifting away from her waist to rest on the bench.

“Hello, Professor. Trouble sleeping, I presume?” Edelgard took a seat beside her teacher, making sure to give her plenty of space. 

Byleth nodded, looking back to the ground. She didn’t need to ask why Edelgard was outside; they’d had enough midnight encounters at this point.

“I’ve always loved the Wyvern moon,” Edelgard mused aloud. “When I was younger, my siblings and I would play outside in the falling leaves around this time. Even though the weather may be chill, the land provides enough beauty to keep our hearts warm.” She lifted her head to look at the half moon, which provided just enough light so they could see each other’s faces. 

Byleth nodded, turning to look at Edelgard. “I like it too,” she said. “I always loved watching the wyverns fly in the sky above. Up close they are ugly beasts, but from a distance they look graceful. Like something out of a legend.”

Edelgard closed her eyes. “That’s the case with everything, is it not, Professor?”

“What do you mean?” Byleth said softly, almost tenderly. Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat.

“Well,” Edelgard said. “For example, a mountain may look idyllic from a distance, but up close it is craggy and steep. Perhaps many have died attempting to scale its walls, only to crash down into the boulders below.”

Byleth nodded, looking lost in thought. “I see what you mean.”

Edelgard’s hands were numb through her gloves. She rubbed them together.

“Are your hands cold, Edelgard?” Without a moment’s notice, Byleth took them into her own, her hands somehow warm as summertime. Edelgard felt her heartbeat stutter once again. Byleth was now angled towards her, their knees brushing. Even though they were both wearing tights, Edelgard could feel the warmth radiating off of Byleth. How could she be so warm? It was as though Byleth was the sun itself, giving life to Edelgard.

Edelgard realized she’d let the moment go on too long in silence. “Thank you, Professor,” she all but choked out.

Edelgard’s gaze met Byleth’s, and she could see the other woman watching her again, delving deep into the double meaning of her previous words. She’d been figured out.

“But Edelgard, don’t you think that some things get more beautiful the closer you get?” Byleth stared down at where her hands covered Edelgard’s. “Think of a meadow. From a distance, the flowers are nondescript dots of color. But as you get closer, you see that each flower is a work of art. The petals, the stem, and even its imperfections are beautiful.” Byleth looked back to her, eyes probing into parts of Edelgard no one had seen before

Edelgard’s heart was about to leap from her chest. So Byleth had caught onto her metaphor after all. “Professor,” Edelgard whispered, breathless.

The exact moment when it happened was a blur. Edelgard couldn’t remember who leaned in first, but their lips were pulled together as though magnetic. The first thing she noticed was that Byleth’s lips were unbelievably soft, almost divinely so. Edelgard felt clumsy. She had only watched people kiss before, but had never done it herself. The movements were still foreign to her.

Byleth pulled away. “Are you okay with this?”

Edelgard could barely find the words to speak, but she eventually said. “Of course.” Edelgard moved her hand to the other woman’s face, rubbing her thumb against her cheek. She captured Byleth’s lips again, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

Edelgard thought she was truly going to melt when Byleth’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Edelgard gripped at the Professor’s coat, drawing her as close as their legs would allow. 

Edelgard drew back, taking a quick look around. No students would be outside at this time of night, but patrolling guards would. Edelgard did not want to be seen by anyone, even if she didn’t know them. Any rumors spread about the heiress of the Adrestian Empire were undesirable, even if they wouldn’t hinder her plans.

If Byleth noticed Edelgard’s unease, she didn’t say anything, and trailed kisses down her jawline and neck. The feeling of her breath ghosting along such a sensitive spot made Edelgard shudder visibly.

“Professor- can we not do this in the open?” Edelgard threaded one of her hands into the other woman’s hair and pulled gently, effectively making Byleth draw back. 

Byleth gave her an understanding look. “I see.” She drew back from Edelgard and stood, an air of finality about her. Edelgard couldn’t help the feeling of loss that washed over her. 

“Wait-” Edelgard stood so fast she saw stars. “Could we maybe… continue this in your room?”

Byleth looked hesitant. “Are you sure? If anyone sees you going into my room at this time of night…”

Edelgard shook her head. “They won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” Getting caught by another student was far from the worst case scenario. After all, Hubert was a master of persuasion. 

-o.O.o-

Edelgard hadn’t known what to expect in the Professor’s dorm. At most, she thought that maybe they would kiss some more and leave it at that. Rather, she had the Professor up against the door, mirroring the same thing Byleth had done earlier, leaving a trail of wet kisses down from her neck to collarbone. Byleth ran her hands through Edelgard’s hair, making soft sounds that fueled the ache in Edelgard.

She should really stop at this point. This was going too fast. _ Four months, _ said a voice in the back of her head. _ Only four months left. _

Edelgard didn’t know what turned her so impulsive. She shared another open-mouthed kiss with Byleth, shrugging out of her top and only breaking the kiss to drag the uniform over her head, tossing the shirt to some corner of the room.

Byleth was already flushed from the intensity of their kisses, but seeing Edelgard bare-chested made the blush spread like wildfire to her ears. “Edelgard, are you sure you want this?”

Edelgard, taken aback by her own rush of confidence, wrapped her arms around Byleth and spoke slowly into her ear. “I have never wanted anyone more, Professor.” 

Byleth leaned forward and kissed her, slow and tender, bringing her hands up to gently cup her breasts, each fitting perfectly into her palm. Edelgard couldn’t keep from gasping into the kiss when the other woman ran her thumb over her nipple. She pressed close to Byleth, hips snug against each other. The heat in her core continued to grow, hotter than she had ever felt it before. Even Ailell’s flames couldn’t compare to the lust burning within the heiress. 

“Have you… ever done anything like this before?” Byleth asked, breaking the kiss to return her ministrations to Edelgard’s neck. 

“No, P-Professor,” she gasped out as Byleth took her by the shoulders and pushed backwards, all the while never looking up from the crook of her shoulder. The back of Edelgard’s legs met the bed, causing her to fall back, Byleth leaning over her. Edelgard said, voice strained from breathing hard. “Have you ever done anything like this?”

Byleth shook her head. “No. I’ve kissed people before, when I was a little younger than you. I’ve never gone this far.” Byleth let her coat drop to the floor, and started to remove her armoured shirt. Edelgard looked away.

“Edelgard.” Byleth’s hand came to cup her cheek. Edelgard looked back to see that Byleth had yet to remove her top. “Are you sure about this? We’re moving pretty fast. Are you sure you don’t want to save this for another day?”

Edelgard propped herself up on her elbows. “I could ask the same for you, Professor. You don’t seem to have any hesitation.”

Byleth looked away. It was the first time Edelgard had seen her timid. “I have also wanted you for a while now, Edelgard. But as your elder, I need to ask you if you want this. You are a student, after all.”

“Professor, you’re not much older than me,” Edelgard protested. “Only a few years at most. But, regardless, you know we lead dangerous lives. Any one of us could be cut down in a battle. All it takes is one accident, no matter how well you wield the blade.”

Byleth gave her a tender smile. “If that’s what you wish,” she said, and reached back to undo the clasps on the back of her top. “You may stop calling me Professor, Edelgard. I think we’ve moved past formalities.”

Edelgard nodded, looking away as Byleth undid the clasps. To distract herself, Edelgard took off her uniform shorts, leaving herself clothed only in her red tights. When she looked back up, she was taken aback by how beautiful Byleth was. Now that her top was off, Edelgard could appreciate how built she was: her shoulders were broad and muscled from training and her stomach was toned and muscled. Even though Byleth had her midriff showing through most of the day, Edelgard had never taken the time to appreciate it.

Edelgard caught Byleth looking at her with a similar intensity, eyes dark, pupils wide. Had she been thinking of this moment as long as Edelgard had? She laid back onto the bed, arching her back and stretching into a position she hoped Byleth would find desirable. With her arms reaching behind her head.“Well, Byleth?” she said, voice dripping with honey.

Something inside Byleth must have snapped, because in the blink of an eye she was all over Edelgard. She sucked at the junction between Edelgard’s neck and shoulder, one hand fondling her breast and the other tangling in her hair, pulling gently. Edelgard let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Byleth trailed her tongue lower, dragging it over her nipple. She barely held back when Byleth’s lips wrapped around it, sucking hard with a ‘pop'.

Edelgard squirmed under her attention, slapping a hand over her mouth and tangling the other in Byleth’s hair. The sensations were almost overwhelming for her. The hand that was tangled in Edelgard’s hair moved down her body, hot fingertips leaving a trail of desire. Her hands stopped at the edge of Edelgard’s tights, fingers reaching beneath and pulling down. Edelgard lifted her lower back off the bed, feeling exposed as the tights went down past her hips. 

After a bit of shuffling the tights were off, discarded on the ground like the rest of their clothing. Byleth’s hand glided lower, resting above her pubic area for a moment before drifting to her hip bone, then to her thigh, her thumb making small circular motions on the soft flesh. Edelgard was burning up. She could wait no longer.

“Professor-” she moaned, pulling Byleth’s hair. “Byleth-”

Byleth gave her what she wanted. Her thumb swiftly found Edelgard’s clit, rubbing gently and applying pressure, causing Edelgard to tremble and moan. Her hand, which was fisting in the bedsheets, covered her mouth once more and she attempted to hide her sounds. Byleth was deft with her fingers, rubbing Edelgard’s labia and circling the area around her clit. Everytime she made direct contact with her clit, Edelgard’s stomach would clench, almost overwhelmed by the pleasure she was receiving. All the while, Byleth remained silent, choosing to lavish her attention on Edelgard’s breasts. Edelgard almost keened when Byleth penetrated her with one, then two fingers, fucking her gently while stimulating her clit with her thumb. 

Byleth’s mouth moved from her breast and traveled downwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Edelgard didn’t realize what Byleth was doing until her fingers left Edelgard empty, only to return when she parted her labia and licked a long,wet streak up her womanhood.

Edelgard’s back arched, hair splaying out on the sheets like a halo. Her hands shot down to Byleth’s hair, tugging softly. The other woman hummed against her, the vibrations sending another wave of pleasure to Edelgard’s core.

Edelgard was panting hard, the pleasure building until her whole world was spinning and nothing felt real. “Byleth..._ Byleth-” _

She came hard, orgasm rocking through her body so hard she saw stars. She shook silently, mouth open but no sound coming out. Byleth lapped at her through it, pulling away once the tremors subsided.

Edelgard felt like she’d been pulled into another world. She’d never come so hard in her life. She’d given herself a few orgasms before, but they were nothing even close to the intense, mind-shattering climax she had just experienced.

Byleth pushed on Edelgard’s legs, sitting herself up. She was panting, face flushed, lips red with spit and other fluids. Edelgard, blissed out, sat up as well, legs still wobbly as she folded them under herself.

“May I…?” Edelgard’s hand slid up the other’s thigh, stopping just before her hip.

Byleth’s pupils were so wide that only a thing ring of blue remained. “Of course,” she answered, voice hoarse and deep, sending a shiver down Edelgard.

“Here,” Edelgard said, slipping off the bed and kneeling on the ground before Byleth, whose mouth was agape in surprise. “Take off your shorts.”

Byleth struggled out of her shorts, and was about to remove her tights when Edelgard stopped her. “Wait, keep them on.” Byleth gave her a look of confusion, but did not attempt to argue. 

Edelgard moved forward, taking Byleth’s knees and parting them. As she suspected, Byleth was not wearing any smallclothes beneath her tights. She made direct eye contact with Byleth as she tore a hole in the tights, ripping it open so that Byleth’s womanhood was completely exposed.

Byleth’s face darkened. The look she gave Edelgard was possessive, lips parted, chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing. Edelgard felt as though she would melt right there. As Edelgard went down, Byleth’s hand met Edelgard’s hair, the ribbons having long since fallen out, and pushed her in deeper. She would never admit it, but Edelgard found it incredibly erotic. 

Cunnilingus was something she had read about a few times in the past, but nothing she knew about in detail. She tried to mimic what Byleth had done to her, feeling a sense of pride as Byleth gasped above her, hand grasping, pushing Edelgard harder, demanding more. Edelgard, despite having already come once, felt the familiar heat of arousal start to build up again. She dipped her hand down to rub at herself, all the while never stopping her ministrations on Byleth.

Her cries gradually grew louder, head thrown back, groans and gasps unhindered. Edelgard continued steadily, watching Byleth’s pleasure crescendo. Her own pleasure was building too, brought on by her own fingers this time.

Upon the moment of her orgasm, Byleth’s back arched, eliciting a long moan from her ruby lips. At the same time, however, she clamped her legs together, effectively smothering Edelgard with her thighs. Completely trapped in place with nothing to look at but the erotic scene above her, Edelgard felt her second orgasm wash over her in a few devastating waves.

When Byleth’s legs relented, Edelgard sat back, taking a few deep breaths.

Byleth swung her legs onto the bed. Looking at Edelgard with a gaze that was equally blissed out and adoring. “There’s a washcloth folded on the desk over there.”

They were both so exhausted that after the clean-up they both passed out next to each other, wrapped in blankets, warming each other against the cold night.

-o.O.o-

Edelgard was startled awake by the sound of someone’s fist pounding at the door. 

“Professor! Have you awoken yet?”

The bed shook as Byleth leapt out of the covers with a speed Edelgard had only seen on the battlefield. She turned over to see Byleth shrugging on a robe that barely covered her assets. “Edelgard, cover yourself,” Byleth nearly hissed. Edelgard complied. This was a whole new kind of fear.

Byleth spoke in hushed tones to the person at the door. After a few minutes, the door shut, and Byleth let out a long-suffering sigh. “I missed the seminar I was supposed to teach for the Blue Lions. The Gatekeeper came in to check how I was doing.”

Edelgard bolted upright. “Really? What’s going to happen to you, Professor?”

Byleth sighed and sat down at her desk. “Luckily, Manuela was in the area doing nothing, so they had her fill in for the seminar instead. The worst that will happen is a stern talk from Rhea.”

Edelgard looked to see that all her clothes that had been discarded on the ground were still there. “Did he- did he see the clothes?”

“No. I only opened the door a crack. Our secret’s safe for now.”

Edelgard knew, on the contrary, that if Hubert had not already found out, he would know soon. She wouldn’t attempt to hide it from him. 

Byleth got up, and collected the strewn pieces of clothing and gave them to Edelgard, giving her a quick peck on the lips as she handed them over. “Get dressed. Hopefully no one will notice your rumpled clothes.”

Edelgard felt a genuinely warm smile spread across her face. If things would be like this from now on, she had something to look forward to.

-o.O.o-

It was very satisfying to see Byleth walking around without tights for the next few days. She confided with Edelgard that she would buy more as soon as the marketplace had them in stock. A few pairs, in fact.

A week later, she was wandering the monastery after lunch, Hubert having left momentarily. As she rounded the corner, she saw Sylvain speaking to Byleth, his hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Professor, I was thinking… since you’re free every Saturday, would you like to go fishing with me?” 

Byleth paused for a moment, as though she were actually considering his offer, probably to seem polite. Edelgard took this opportunity to walk up to them.

“Actually, Sylvain,” Edelgard said in the most regal voice she could muster, “Byleth and I are going to have a strategy meeting, then go out for tea. Perhaps some other time would suffice.”  
Sylvain stood for a moment, dumbfounded. “Ooookay,” he said, standing there for a moment more. “It’s not polite to call the Professor by her first name, you know.”

Edelgard nodded, a sly smile on her face. “If it were anyone else, yes. But she has given me permission to use her first name.”

Sylvain left, looking dejected. Since they were alone, she shared a chaste with Byleth, Edelgard’s frozen heart finally thawing to life.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! im posting this under anonymous bc im shy. 
> 
> shout out to my man T for being beta. this shit hurted


End file.
